Come Clean
by Malia-Amour
Summary: yayme2012 challenge. BellaxBanana a.k.a. Ban. One girl. One banana. One forbidden love.


**Please note: this is just something very short I wrote in about 5 minutes, after finding about yayme2012's challenge to write a realistic BellaxBanana story, so sorry for any typos or errors.**

There he was, sitting there so casually beside Jessica Stanley's ham and cheese sandwich. Bella couldn't help but stare; he was so different, unlike any boy she had ever met before. She stared into the deep yellow of his ripe peel and he stared back, eyes ablaze with passion. Bella felt her pulse quicken and a blush rising in her cheeks. She quickly averted her eyes and looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

His name was Banana, but everyone just called him Ban. How fitting a name it was as there love was banned. He was part of the five food groups and she was a human girl, it wouldn't -it couldn't- work out. But wasn't she food to Edward? But no, here she was, contemplating laving him for someone she could consume! Oh the irony! Maybe Ban would just end up leaving her in the end anyway, maybe for that cheese stick Mike had brought to school today, she looked like a slut and she'd been eyeing Ban all lunch period.

Bella sighed and slumped in her seat. Love was so confusing, first she had one soul mate, then two, and now here was a third to add to the list. Something told her she couldn't live without him, and he couldn't live without her, why did she always end up hurting the people she loved?

That was when she noticed Edward staring intently at her, as if trying to decipher her thoughts. She looked between his worried eyes and Ban's which were so full of longing. Ban still had his whole life, he could move on, live without her but Edward… she knew what would happen if she left him and she couldn't bear to let that happen, and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

She grabbed her tray and stood, taking Edwards hand in hers, and left the cafeteria.

That night she cried until she had no tears left to cry. Oh how she loved Ban, she had only known him a short time but it was love. What else could this be? Edward held her close as she cried, how horrible it was that he must suffer too. Then she made the same vow she had made about Jacob, she would never shed another tear for Ban, especially not in front of Edward.

She dreaded the next day at school, how could she bear to look at Ban? She knew he loved her and he knew she felt the same, but here she was defying her feelings… She would have to confront him, set him straight, tell him that she loved them but they could not be together. It just wouldn't work out.

She spotted Jessica standing by Mike and walked over to her a lump forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Hey Jess, have you seen Ban?" she croaked, the lump had now moved to her throat. Then without warning Jessica burst into uncontrolled sobs, hiding her face in Mikes chest.

Mike looked up at Bella, eyes full of pity.

"After you left lunch yesterday," he said softly, stroking Jessica's hair all the while. "Eric…. He was so hungry, his mom hadn't packed him any lunch and he didn't have money to buy food… Oh Bella I'm so sorry, he-he ate Ban."

She couldn't breath. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. She'd seen Ban just yesterday, so bright yellow and full of life (not to mention potassium), how could his life been snuffed out just like that? Oh if only she had gone with him! If only she had taken him with her instead of Edward he would still be alive!

It had begun to rain and everyone was hurrying inside but Bella didn't move. The rain increased from a drizzle until it was pouring ceaselessly but still she didn't move, she was routed to the spot. The water soaked through her clothes and matted in her hair but she took no notice.

Then she was walking. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was going.

Going…going……gone……..

_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
was my life  
I defy

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning…

-Hilary Duff "Come Clean"


End file.
